


Nick Jonas, Master of heroes

by Naughtyboi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Jonas Brothers, Music RPF, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cigars, Dubious Consent, Leather Kink, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyboi/pseuds/Naughtyboi
Summary: Nick Jonas is determined to make every superhero on earth his obedient sex toy
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Nick Jonas, Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson, Clark Kent/Nick Jonas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent had been sent to interview Nick Jonas while he was in Metropolis, he wasn’t overly thrilled but he wouldn’t say no to a simple interview after he and Lois’ last hard hitting exposé about Lexcorp. He was running late because he had stopped a bank robbery across town and couldn’t just fly directly to the hotel where they were meeting. He rushed past people on the street and barrelled into the hotel lobby, he got a spare keycard from the receptionist and took the elevator to the 8th floor.

As he opened the door to the suite Clark called out a greeting and got a response from another attached room. Heading into the room Clark saw his interviewee standing by the window.

“Hi, sorry I’m late, do you wanna get started?” Clark questioned, pulling his laptop from his bag to type a transcript of the interview.

“Yeah, you don’t mind if I smoke during, do you?” Nick said, withdrawing a cigar from a pocket in his suit and rolling it between his fingers.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t but it’s not against hotel policy so if you want to I won’t stop you.” Clark said, sitting in one of two chairs in the room that were facing each other.

Nick eased the window a little and lit up his cigar before sitting across from Clark’s attention was drawn to the glowing tip of Nick’s cigar.

“Okay so, what brings you to Metropolis?”

“Catching up with some old friends, sightseeing, normal tourist things I guess.” Nick said exhaling a cloud of smoke above his head.

“So rumour has it that you and your brothers are working on a new album, can you tell us anything about it.” Clark says followed by a little cough from a puff of smoke from Nick.

“Well, we’re always writing new music, we don’t exactly have anything concrete right now but always keep an eye out,” Nick blew a stream of smoke in Clark’s direction that he doesn’t manage to fan away, “but why don’t we get a little back and forth going here, Superman.”

Clark froze stiff as a board, but not from shock, he found that he physically could move.

“Don’t try to move, got this cigar from one of my old friends, maybe you’ve heard of him, his name’s Lex Luthor.” Nick smirked, closing the gap between the two and blowing a thick stream of smoke directly into Clark’s face, who against his will inhaled all of the smoke.

“Ya see, he wanted Superman gone, and I wanted a brainless boy toy. This way everyone wins, except you of course,” Nick pulled Clark up onto his feet and fed him another plume of smoke, “Now why don’t you tear off those silly clothes and show me what you’ve got.”

And against his will Clark obeyed, revealing his Superman suit underneath.

“Mmm, nice and tight,” Nick caressed a hand over Clark’s pec before forcefully gripping the superhero’s bulge and feeling his now half hard cock, “Now tell me bitch, is there anything that can cut through this suit?”

“M- My heatvision can S- Sir.” Clark said as he failed to resist the effects the cigar smoke was having on his body and his mind.

“Then what the fuck are you waiting for bitch, cut yourself a cock hole.” Nick said, domination overpowering his voice as Clark obeyed.

Out of the new cut sprang Clark’s now fully hard manhood, about 7 inches of had uncut cock dripping from his barely exposed cockhead. Nick pulled the rod as far as he could to the side before releasing it and watching it bounce almost comically side to side, and letting out a little chuckle before grabbing Clark by the jaw and pulling it open and shoving his still burning cigar nub inside.

“When it goes out swallow it whole bitch,” Clark nodded at his new master’s order, “Now wait here, not that you have a choice.”

Nick went into the bedroom and came back a minute later, as Clark swallowed the cigar nub, with a cock cage lined with green kryptonite and a duffel bag.

“Put these on while I go and light up a normal cigar you little superslut.” Nick said tossing the cage and bag at Clark. 

And as he had to Clark put the cage on as well as the leather jacket and pants that were in the duffel bag and went to greet his master as his free will faded away forever.

“Soon we’ll see about getting that little emblem of yours tattooed across your chest, but until then why don’t you tell me about your other little superbitches and how to break them.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been a week since Superman had gone missing, and the world’s greatest detective still hadn’t managed to get any leads but he had bigger problems to deal with at the moment. Deathstroke was back in town and he had to be dealt with before Bruce could look into his friend’s disappearance any further. He’d managed to track him back to a luxury penthouse in central Gotham, not Slade’s style so his employer must have insisted which was strange. Swinging up on a grappling cable and landing on the expansive balcony Batman faces Deathstroke.

“Who hired you Slade?” Bruce demanded, dropping his voice lower into the tone he reserved for being Batman.

Deathstroke’s head tilts to the side before he leaps forward to grab Batman, who side steps out of the way. They trade blows back and forth until Deathstroke gets his hand firmly over Batman’s mouth and in one swift movement he snatches a vial of gas from a pouch on his suit, uncaps it and holds directly under Bruce’s nose until he passes out.

When he regains consciousness he finds himself firmly strapped down to a pool chair.

“I always figured you were the bat, Brucey. It’s so sweet to be right.” A voice all too familiar to him said.

“So you’re the one that hired Deathstroke?” Bruce inquired, testing the strength of his unmoving restraints.

“Oh I did far more than hire him. I did the same thing to him that I did to Superman, and the same thing I’m going to do to you.” Nick taunted letting out a puff of cigar smoke directly into Bruce’s face, causing the caped crusader to cough at the sudden intrusion to his lungs.

“What did you do to Superman?” Bruce threatened in his Batman voice.

“I’m sure it’s nothing you haven’t thought about before Bruce, I’m sure you’ve had some filthy thoughts about him up in that dirty little mind of yours.” Nick’s sentence is punctuated with a cloud of smoke being almost forced into Bruce’s nose and mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bruce denies, struggling pointlessly against the restraints.

“Don’t tell me you forgot all the fun we had when we were younger Bruce, of all my fuckbuddies you were so good, so easy, so obedient,” Nick punctuates his sentence with a deep lustful kiss and pumps Bruce’s lungs full of deep smoke, “But where are my manners, you wanted to see Superman, didn’t you. Clark, come out to play.”

And from somewhere outside of Bruce’s field of view comes the man of steel.

“What’d you do to him?” Bruce exclaims, further struggling against his restraints as he feels something inside him slowly changing.

“Like I said, the exact same thing I’m going to do to you bitch.” Nick says as forces his cigar into Bruce’s jaw and wordless commands Clark to hold Bruce’s mouth shut.

“Now I bet you can feel your will weakening, can you feel the desire to obey me growing inside you? To be a good little bitch for me?” Nick taunts as he slowly, piece by piece removes the batsuit, exposing Bruce to warm mid-afternoon air.

“Sir, may I make a suggestion?” Clark asks, his voice almost robotically lacking in tone.

“Sure thing big boy, suggest away.” Nick replies tugging off Bruce’s underwear.

“I have noticed his cape’s made of leather, I think that it would look good converted into a jacket for him, Sir” Clark continues as Bruce weakly struggles against his grip on his jaw.

“What have I told you about thinking, but I’ll admit it’d look nice, maybe something fancier than yours though, I’ll leave it with the tailor.” Nick said as he gripped tightly on Bruce’s cock and stroked it to it’s full length.

Nick can see it in Bruce’s eyes when his will shatters and gives into the cigar, and by extension to Nick himself.

“Looks like we got another boys, Slade get me a drink to celebrate.” Nick calls as Clark releases his grasp and begins to remove the restraints from Bruce.

Sure enough, the second Bruce is free Slade comes up to the group with a drink for Nick.

“Tell ya what Slade, I got some things to do, so why don’t you take Brucey boy here and make sure he’s nice and open for when I get back.” Nick says, as he motions for Clark to follow him and the pair depart from the garden.

Wordlessly Slade leads the naked Bruce into Nick’s manor and to the master bedroom.

“Okay Batbitch, here’s the pecking order first is Master Nick, then me, and finally the Superslut and you, hope you got some experience taking cock ‘cause Master Nick ain’t gonna be happy if I break you.” Slade said stripping off his clothes and drawing a cigar from the humidor on the dresser.

Purely by his newly warped instincts Brucetakes the lighter from the humidor and lights Slade’s cigar.

“Good little bitch, now you don’t get any of these ‘till Master says so, so if you want one get ready to be fucked to oblivion. And a heads up you and the Superslut sleep in the basement,” Slade informed climbing onto the bed, “Now get ready to ride my cock ‘till you milk out at least two loads.”

The next morning after his ass was thoroughly breed, not only by Slade but also by Nick, Bruce followed his master downstairs where he found a leather suit jacket made from his former cape.

“Now my little bitch, it’s time to get you geared up, I’m thinking nipple rings and a ball stretcher.”


End file.
